The main goal of the MBRS/SCORE Program at Stillman College is to expand the existing MBRS biomedical research capabilities. This will be accomplished by establishing new research projects by younger faculty members, by increasing research productivity, grantsmanship, and biomedical relevance of biomedical research. Minority students will work with mentors in the research laboratories. The SCORE Program consists of one project. The project deals with the mechanism and potential for prevention of teratogenicity and developmental toxicity of carbon monoxide in protein-deficient mice, by the addition of zinc in the gestational diet. The project is designed to mimic conditions of gestational protein and zinc deficiencies, and carbon monoxide exposure in human populations. A three way factorial experimental design will be used. Pregnant mice will be maintained throughout gestation on diets containing different levels of zinc and protein. The animals will be exposed to various levels of carbon monoxide from gestation days 7-18, and data on pregnancy outcomes, and visceral and skeletal malformations will be recorded. For the mechanistic study, 11 day embryos will be removed and stained with Nile Blue Sulfate and examined for morphological features and embryonic cell death. Data on live and dead cell counts will be recorded. Carbon monoxide concentrations and hematological parameters of maternal blood, zinc levels in maternal liver and fetal tissues, and fetal brain size and fetal brain concentrations will be estimated. Undergraduate students will participate in all phases of research. They will learn experimental and research techniques; collect, analyze, and interpret data; and present their findings at the national and or international scientific meetings.